Where was Reno
by jennie300303
Summary: This story follows Reno throughout the game including when he wasn't on the screen. i think it'll stop at the end of the game. No pairings tho i may hint, not positive tho. Rating changed to M to be safe...
1. The flower Girl

Anything in 'blah' will be thoughts and anything in "blah" are what the character's are saying.

I do not own FFVII

* * *

Reno was standing outside the flower girl's church, trying to think of a way to let the girl escape without the soldiers realizing he'd done it on purpose. Usually he was alone and just let her escape, without her realizing he let her of course. President Shinra must be getting impatient considering he sent 3 soldier grunts to help capture the ancient. As if a grunt would do anything but get in his way anyways.

A loud crash from up above brought Reno out of his musings. 'Damn the roof just fell in.' thought Reno as he said, "Hope the roof fell on the girl, it'll make my job a hell of a lot easier." The soldier grunts snickered and followed the redhead into the church.

Reno stood and watched as the flower girl bent over to check on what he supposed were her flowers. One of the grunts whispered, "Should we take her now?" Reno raised his hand to shush him and shook his head no. he was curious as to what the girl was looking at. Soon it became apparent as somebody sat up a minute later it seemed like the person had said something to offend her as she started to tend her flowers again. The new person tried to initiate conversation again but the girl just went back to her flowers.

Finally the guy noticed Reno and started to walk toward him. 'took him long enough' he thought. "Hey sis this one's a little weird." Reno raised his voice so the flower girl could hear him. The new guy and the flower girl exchanged a few more words and then she was running to the back of the church saying something about flowers. "Those were mako eyes" Reno muttered as he walked through the flowers. Then as if he remembered something he walked back to his waiting soldiers, "oh and don't walk on the flowers" he said. He didn't listen to the replies of him catching holy hell or whatever they were saying. He already knew he was going to hell after all he was a Turk.

Upon entering the back of the church Reno saw that the Spiky haired guy and the flower girl were already at the second floor of the church, "The ancient's getting away Fire! Fire! Fire!" he commanded. He watched as the flower girl fell from the second floor to the ground, 'damn I hope she's ok.' "Think she's dead? They shouldn't of put up a fight I say." Reno snorted and then commanded the soldier to his left to go retrieve her. Unfortunately Reno had forgotten bout Spiky above them. Spiky sent a barrel crashing down and knocking the soldier unconscious. The same fate met the second soldier and the third as well. Heaving a sigh of relief Reno pulled out his phone and dialed up Shinra medical. At least the flower girl got away again. He would gladly take the punishment he'd receive for failing to capture her again. Personally he didn't want to capture the flower girl, he shuddered to think what Hojo would do to the poor woman.

After hanging up on Shinra medical Reno dialed up Tseng. "Sir the ancient got awa," with that sentence issued he hung up the phone. He really didn't feel like being yelled at over the phone. Once the medical teams arrived Reno walked to the chopper he had flown to the church, got in, and flew back to Shinra. He couldn't put off his punishment forever.

Upon reaching the turk floor Rude stopped him and told him Tseng needed to see him. Walking into his bosses office he could see a worried look. "What's it this time sir?" Reno asked. "The President is sick of you're screw ups on this mission Reno. thats five times you failed him this month, sure you've done better than either Rude or I have but you have yet to bring her in either" "but I..." began Reno. Tseng held up his hand and spoke softly, "I know you did this for me and i appreciate it, but you know I have to punish you. It's going to take place in interrogation room C." Reno shrugged, if it was a beating that was no problem he'd had them countless times before.

Upon reaching interrogation room C Reno had a forboding feeling.

* * *

A/N Reno doesn't know cloud's name at this point so I didn't use it. Also he couldn't hear the conversation so im taking it as he might see it cause if you didn't hear the conversation it could come off as she was trying to ignore Cloud. Also I called Aeris flower girl cause I can't see Reno calling her anything but the flower girl or that ancient.

I don't have a beta so if there's any typos I apologize and feel free to correct me. Reviews are appreciated butyou may flame me if you want. Aso as this is my first story I would appreciate constructive criticism so that I can get better. Do not expect me to update regularily I work 10+ hour days and will update when I get the time.

P.S. ok went through and corrected some of the many mistakes I made thanks Tempi-Chan for pointing them out to me. I managed to find some as well and those have been fixed too.


	2. Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything no matter how much i wish it

* * *

Upon entering interrogation room C both of Reno's arms are pinned to his sides by second class soldiers. Reno's mind instantly is on the alert, this hasn't happened before. Looking up Reno sees the President of Shinra. This isn't normal either, the General always carried out the punishments. The President was far too important to carry out such trivial things as punishments.

"Reno, I bet you are wondering why I'm here and why these soldiers are pinning your arms to your sides. You Turks think you're so smart. You think I don't know you've been letting the ancient get away from you," begins President Shinra. Reno stares at the President and he'd thought he'd done quite well in covering his own back, he knew Tseng and Rude hadn't covered they're backs nearly as well but… "O it took me a while to realize you were doing it on purpose but really letting the target get away to help out a Shinra grunt? Reno, I know you better than that, you were the one who took out Veld, you're old boss and mentor. You don't give a damn about some grunt. That was your only mistake. Now for your punishment…" President Shinra grins evilly.

"This punishment is so you remember, Reno, to always follow your orders and to never allow your target to escape ever again or you will pay dearly. This punishment isn't just a reminder to you. It's a reminder to all of the Turks." President Shinra moves to the side revealing a young woman bound and gagged to a chair. "Ranyah" Reno gasps, "You sick sonova.." Reno is cut off by a sharp smack to his head. The president nods to a soldier standing next to him. The soldier withdraws Reno's own gun from it's holster and shoots the girl in the head. Reno stares disbelievingly as his older sister slumps forward in the chair.

The President walks towards the door stopping to whisper in Reno's ear, "Remember what I told you, because I know you have at least one sister left and I'm sure Hojo would love a new speciman." With that the President was gone and the soldiers had released Reno. Reno walked over to Ranyah's body and untied her from the chair. He placed her on the ground and silently made a vow to her, 'I will get my revenge on that bastard and then you can rest in peace I promise.'

Reno left the interrogation room and walked back to his office ignoring Rude and Tseng's questioning stares as to what the punishment was. Upon reaching the office Reno decided he might as well look into who that spikey haired guy was from the church. He booted up his computer and typed in his Shinra I.D. and password. He brings up the companies list of current and past soldiers and soldiers candiddates. Next he types in everything he can remember about him, "Blonde hair, Blue eyes, muscular, over 6 ft tall" Reno mumbles to himself. 'I will capture that ancient and kill Spikey. I gotta to keep Dallas safe, the only baby sister I've got left.'

* * *

A/N:This is a shorter chapter srry but i wanted his punishment to be seperate from the rest.

the next chapter will be slightly more about Tseng (yes i do pretty much have it written) and his mind set than Reno but it's needed, ya i was gonna have Ranyah tortured in front of Reno's eyes before being killed but...this'll work out better I think for later chapters.

so hope u enjoyed this chapter and please review/flame/critique whatever you feel like.

P.S. again fixed a number of mistakes thanks to Tempi-chan.


	3. getting the missionprobation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sadly

**warnings:** Cussing, drops the F bomb on more than 1 occasion.

* * *

**Reno's office:**

Reno grinned at the computer screen, "Spike's name is Cloud huh. That's a pansy name. Hmm interesting he was born in Nibelheim, the sole survivor of the incident from 5 years ago, He failed the soldier first class tests, what an idiot Reno thought he had passed them with flying colors…Reno shook his head of these thoughts. He had to stay focused for Dallas.

**Tseng's office:**

Tseng gazed at the mission briefing on his desk. The president of Shinra had given then report to Tseng telling him this mission was Reno's. Then he handed Tseng a second folder being told that that mission would be Tsengs. Tseng carefully opened his folder and read the contents. Next he opened the folder with Reno's mission in it. All of the color drained from Tseng's face. 'Shit even Reno isn't that heartless. He would refuse to drop the plate on an entire sector.' thought Tseng. 'Well I hope Reno will be able to take more punishment on top of what he already got.' Picking up his phone Tseng dialed Reno's office number.

Five minutes later found Reno sitting quietly in Tseng's office. Tseng handed Reno the folder and waited for his reaction. Reno frowned a bit as he began reading. "Oh hell no! I will not drop the damn plate on hundreds probably even thousands of people," Reno yelled. Tseng looked his subordinate coolly in the eyes, "Reno, you will do this mission if only because it's you're job. I know you don't want too but the President said specifically to give you this mission. I will be carrying out a different mission to capture the Ancient. Now if you don't carry this mission out I shall have to inform the President of this and you will be punished quite severely."

Reno gave Tseng the coldest look at those words picked up his mission report and said, "I will do this Tseng, not because you threatened me but because it's my job," with that the redhead stalked out of Tseng's office. Tseng just stared at the door. He hadn't honestly thought Reno would be able to bring himself to do this mission. Reno always had the option of taking the punishment and pushing the mission off on a subordinate. Now Tseng was more curious than ever to figure out what Reno's punishment had been. If it made him so terrified he'd take as unethical a mission as this, it had to be bad.

Tseng walked into the video surveillance room and found the recording from earlier that day of Interrogation room C. He popped the video footage into the VCR and began watching it. He was quite horrified as he watched Reno's sister get shot. What was perhaps the oddest thing was the look on Reno's face. A look of pure hatred far worse than any Tseng had ever seen was etched there. As Reno looked down at his dead sister his eyes softened and he began to cry. 'WTF Reno does not cry' thought Tseng.

Tseng felt really bad as he left the surveillance room. 'No wonder Reno had given me such a venomous glare, he probably thought I knew about the punishment and was trying to spite him.

**'President's office:**

"Ah Reeve glad you could make it. I need you to take this letter to Reno," the President held up a plain white envelope and handed it to Reeve. Reeve gave the President an inquisitive look as he asked, "Why not have your secretary do it I'm head of Urban Development not the damn post office." The President smiled, "Because Reeve after you deliver that I need you to deliver this second letter to Dallas, Reno's only sister left." Again Reeve looked at the President oddly, "and I ask again why have me do that sir?" "Well Reeve because you're a good liar and Dallas knows you. So when you tell her this letter is from Reno she'll believe you. As for handing Reno this letter I thought you might like to see his reaction to his probation notice." replies the President. Reeve smiled a slightly demonic smile, "You bet I would, anything to wipe that damned smirk off his face." "Good now get going I got other more important matters to attend to," the President said as he shooed Reeve out of his office.

**Reno's office...again:**

There was a knock on Reno's door to which he answered with a careless "Come in." "Ah Reno I was hoping you'd be in here" Reeve said. "Where else would I be Reeve? This is my office after all." Reno retorted. "Quite right, anyways the President wanted me to give you this document to make your probation official." Reeve smirked. "WHAT THE FUCK! What am I on probation for?" asked Reno. "Oh I don't know maybe purposely failing your mission?" replied Reeve softly. Reno glared at Reeve and practically shoved the poor man out the door. Reno then ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

* * *

To: Reno Second in command of the Turks

From: John Shinra, President of Shinra

Subject: Probation

Concerning your outrageous act of purposely shirking your duty as a Turk you are hereby put on probation until further notice. Should you unsatisfactorily complete any of your following missions you will be subsequently suspended without pay. Should you fail to complete a third mission to my satisfaction you will be terminated. Should you complete your next several missions without fault you will be removed from probation.

Sincerely,

John Shinra

* * *

Reno glared at the probation notice. Oh this was just peachy he was being put on probation because of fucken Tseng. The man better of appreciated what he'd done. 'This isn't his fault. I would have let the stupid flower girl escape anyways.' "Argh that's it!" Reno groanded as he stood up. Reno picked up his phone and dialed Rude. "I need you to get over here," with that Reno hung up.

"Something wrong partner?" Rude asked as he walked into Reno's office. Reno held up his probation notice, "This is what's fucking wrong. Reeve brought this into me from President Shinra. I'm on god damned probation." "That's rough but it's not like..." began Rude. "Don't you dare say it can't get worse cause it already has. Did you here about my little punishment, the one where the fucktard of a President killed my sister, cause I followed Tseng's orders and let the flower bitch get away." "Ok so it got worse" Rude conceded "but.." "No Rude it does not end there. The President also threatened me and said should I screw up again my only sister left will become an experiment of Hojo's and then proceeds to give me the worst mission ever. One no one would ever be willing to do. I have to drop the fucking plate on Sector Seven to get rid of Avalanche. Meanwhile Tseng will be kidnapping the Flower girl so my sister died for no reason." Rude quirked an eyebrow, "Does Tseng know about all of this?" "Of course he does he threatened to turn me into the President should I try to push this mission off on someone else," Reno replied.

Rude sighed, 'Reno'slife's been so hard alreadywhy must the President test him like this.' "Ready to go out for a drink? I know you could really use one? Plus if you're drunk enough you won't even remember hitting the button?" Rude suggested even though he knew Reno refused to let himself get drunk before a mission. "One drink Rude, you know my rule, no getting drunk right before a mission." Rude just nodded and followed Reno out of his office.

* * *

**A/N: **oookay good place to stop. seriously i couldnt find a good place to stop and i actually was gonna go further with this but i think i'll just skip that part and do it as a flashback or somethin. also i had this chapter written then had a brainstorm and rewrote it making it twice as long. :) (sorry for all the cussing but eh i cuss a lot this is really mild compared to my usual but if i made it much worse ya'll prolly wouldn't read it right?)

im srry for not updating. time for the excuses (yes thatys all they are i rlly should have had this up earlier) my job got all crazy and i had to work like 6 days in a row, then i had a friend come down then worked 2 more days then my rents came down then worked some more. after that my days got messed up again due to some unforseen training. after all that i had 2 days off i coulda posted this but chose to sleep for em. then yesterday was my 21st...so umm ya thats my life story :p

next chapter will be at the pillar...that one too is nearly done but it's so short that i'll prolly end up rewriting it. As always Review/ flame/critisize whatever strikes your fancy.


	4. note

**AN:**Sorry for the long wait on updating you'll have to wait a bit longer though. Come October i should be able to update at least semi-regularly. I currently don't even have use of my laptop, the power chord decided to break but I'm ordering one 2marrow so bout a week for it to come in. then ill be out of state for a bit. I have started the next chapter believe it or not but I'm handwriting it so the style will probably be different (don't ask why but when i type something with out handwriting it comes out completely different than if i handwrite it first.) I promise i won't forget bout this story (no matter how bad it is :p)


	5. The Pillar

**A/n:** finally updated. this chapter is slightly longer than the rest and i like it more than the rest. it still totally sucks in my oppinion but least it came out alright.

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEEEP* Reno rolled over and slammed his hand onto the alarm clock. He hadn't gotten home from the bar, with Rude, until well after three in the morning. This would usually be fine as on a normal day he wasn't needed until two in the afternoon. _

_Today he was needed early though. He had to be in at 10 a.m. On top of that he always went in two hours early to work out at the companies gym. Everyone else seemed to use it at night and it was usually empty during the day. Something about everyone else working a normal 8-4 shift._

_Climbing out of bed Reno tossed his newly pressed slacks on buttoned up his shirt and tossed on his blazer. He always tried to look decent for the mornings, was it his fault that suits were not meant for missions? Was iit his fault they became so uncomfortable he just had to make his own adjustments? Besides the company knew what they did and how Rude or Tseng did anything while keeping their suits in near perfect condition was beyond him. _

_Next Reno stopped by the kitchen and made some hot chocolate.9 Yes hot chocolate because coffee is a nasty foul smelling substance.) He grabbed the last two chocolate donuts from the counter for breakfast and headed off to work._

_Upon reaching Shinra he headed to the back and began the treck up the 60+ flights of stairs. This was his warm up for the gym. He spent a good 45 minutes running up the stairs without slowing his pace. This equaled out to roughly 45 seconds per flight. He probably could go faster if he wanted to but, hey this was his warm the time he had finished his little run and made it to the gym it was about 8 a.m._

_Entering the gym Reno approached the Bench Press first. He'd take it easy today as he did have a mission at noon. He slowly slipped off the two 100 lb weights on either side of the bar. 'Rude musta been lifting last' he thought. 'I'll just do 75lbs per side. That'll make 150 lbs plus the 45 lb bar.' He settled himself on to the machine and began lifting, breathing evenly to keep himself relaxed.. _

'

_Man today's gonna suck. I have to drop the plate or get my sister killed and me fired. Ironically that'd get me killed too. Maybe if I were a better person I'd save all those people but I just can't. Besides if I don't do it Tseng will.' Reno began trying to reason with himself in his own head. He didn't even realize a shadow was looming over him until he heard a little cough. "I thought I'd find you here, although it's barely 8:30 so I thought you'd be running the stairs still," came Tseng's smooth voice. "Ya? What'd you want?" asked Reno._

"_It's about yesterday actually. I wanted to say that I was sorry. I had no idea the type of punishment President Shinra gave you." Tseng said. Reno stood up and walked over to the butter fly press barely glancing at Tseng as he passed. _

"_Fine whatever" Reno gritted out. He really hated the butterfly press, it was his least favorite machine. Tseng watched Reno for a couple more minutes, then took a seat on the leg press and began using it. _

"_Why're you here so early?" Tseng asked._

"_Mission at noon, so I gotta be in at 10, which means I have to start my usual work out at 8." Reno groaned and then stood from the butterfly press and walked over to the arm curl with distaste. Gods he hated Tuesdays and Fridays as those were his upper strength workout days._

"_I thought you only came in an hour early? I must say though it seems to be a lot quieter in here during the day. Is it usually like this?" Tseng questioned. _

"_Everyday two hours early, but that doesn't include the warm up of running up the stairs. It does include the cool down of a couple hundred sit-ups or push-ups." stated Reno_

"_So that's how you stay so skinny, I thought you just didn't eat." Teased Tseng._

_Reno snorted, "Hah you've seen me eat boss. I can pack away almost as much as Roz could back in the day."_

_Tseng smiled at the memory of his subordinate. "Man that girl could eat. She'd order a whole steak meal, eat it, then order dessert. Not even 2 hours later and she'd be eating a bag of chips. How she managed to stay so fit is beyond me."_

"_Ya, man she needs to come back from her mission in Corel. She's the only one who will do my entire work out routine with me" Reno said absently._

"_Ah so that's hwo she managed to do it. Well anyway it's getting close to 10 Reno and you know you have to get your work done before the mission. I'll see you at 11:30." Tseng replied as he opened the shower room door and was gone._

_Smiling Reno finished up his workout routine and headed for the showers. He was remembering old times thanks to his little chat with Tseng. Upon reaching his desk Reno gawked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. "What the Fuck! This is gonna take me an hour to do at least, then I gotta be briefed by Tseng, and still make it to the pillar." Reno said in disbelief. Sitting down he began reading the papers, and signing his name where needed._

_Setting aside the final piece of paperwork Reno stood up and stretched. 'That was a pain. They were mostly injury reports or mission completed reports from trainees and rookies. Ah well time to go find Tseng and get this briefing over with,' he thought._

_Reno found Tseng at the heli pad. "Bit late are we? Now I'm going to have to drop you off at the pillar. On top of that I had to get Rude to get the chopper ready, he'll be flying it," Tseng said while glaring good naturedly at Reno._

"_Now boss, if you didn't give me all that fucking paperwork I'd of been on time. Besides you know the pillar is on the way anyways, so it's not like your going out of your way or anything." Reno chides._

_Smacking Reno lightly upside the head Tseng motions for Reno to get in the chopper. "I'll brief you on the ride to the pillar."_

_Rolling his eyes Reno hops on the chopper. "Like I need to be briefed on how to type in a code."_

"_No but you do need the code," Tseng smirks. "Besides if we just typed in the emergency code to drop the plate we couldn't push the blame on avalanche. You'll be setting a bomb. I'll actually have the detonator in my pocket. You'll only be there should Avalanche show up, which they probably will, to try and stop us from dropping the plate. Even if Avalanche gets past you they won't be able to stop the bomb. The plan is for you to set a timer on the bomb, hop in the chopper when I come back, then get the hell out of there."_

_Reno sighed in relief, "So I'm not actually the one whose setting off the bomb?" _

"_No, but if anyone asks it was you. Should the President find out that I switched up the mission our lives'll be forfeit. Think of this as my way of saying sorry for yesterday." Tseng said with a slight smile. "On a side not one of our agents leaked to Avalanche some crucial information and she too must be taken out." Tseng frowns at this._

"_Cissnei? But sir, she's been nothing but loyal. She told us the trains Avalanche have been on, she told us exactly what they were up to. They don't know she's Jessie of Avalanche." Reno said the shock evident in his voice._

"_She wasn't suppose to tell Avalanche we were dropping the pillar, yet she told Biggs about it. I think she has a crush on him, because she told him to get the hell out of Midgar. The only thing she was suppose to do was to set up a meeting amongst the members to ensure they were in sector 7. Then she was to pretend she forgot something st her place and get the fuck out. You know what happens when someone goes against direct orders, or endagers the lives of one of my turks. That is exactly what she did, endangered your life Reno. You'll be the one fighting them to keep them at the pillar." Tseng states._

_Reno sighs, "I know, but, Fuck it all I liked the kid. Now I gotta take her out. Fucking Shinra."_

"…_Avalanche," Rude says as he points toward the top of the pillar._

"_Fuck, Tseng, man the guns I ain't quite ready." commands Reno._

_Tseng shoots a quick WTF look at Reno before putting on a neutral expression and manning the guns. Rude quirks his eyebrow as Reno pulls out his cell phone. He quickly casts his eyes back to the fight at hand. He didn't really want to be witness to the breach of protocol Reno was about to commit._

"_Yo Dallas make sure you ain't anywhere near sector 7 today 'kay?" Reno speaks into his phone. His face goes slightly pale, "what do you mean you're at the 7__th__ heaven bar?" silence again, "Like shit I wrote you a fucking note, get the hell outta there, umm ya you can take the little girl with you." More silence followed. "what do you mean there's a girl in a pink dress there?" Reno listend to Dallas a bit longer, "ok ok look you and the child get out, the girl, aerith I'm sure won't leave anyways. Good bye." With that Reno hung up the phone._

"_Yo boss, I'm gonna hop down there now, the flower girl's at the 7__th__ heaven ok?" Reno said._

"_OK, I'll pretend I didn't hear that little breach of protocol as I'm sure Rude's doing right now." Tseng responded._

_Reno grinned, "You got it boss, but don't be late I don't feel like being made into sushi by these miscreants._

_With that Reno jumped from the chopper just barely dodging the bullets from the avalanche member with the gun arm. He was focused on the mission. 'just get to the pillar tap in 2-8-1-6-0-5 and hit enter' Reno kept repeating the sequence in his head. Upon reaching the pillar he slid his Shin-Ra I.D. card in the slot and entered 2-8-1-6-0-5 and said "That's it once I hit this button (he hit the enter button as he said the word button) it's all over." Reno then slid out his I.D. card and turned to leave._

'_Shit Tseng left already' Reno thought. Turning around he saw that Avalanche chick trying to get Cloud to stop the bomb. Reno smirked, "Wouldn't try that if I were you, it'll blow the moment some idiot touches it. Only a Shin-Ra executive can disarm it." Next thing Reno knew he was fighting the three Avalanche members. 'Fuck Tseng hurry up' he thought._

_Reno waved his arm in a triangular motion and cast Pyramid on Tifa, while dodging an onslaught of bullets from Barret. Unfortunately for Reno, Cloud swung his sword at that instant and left a sizable gash on his right leg. Next Reno cast Thundara on Barret while Cloud freed Tifa from her prison. Tifa after a few seconds recovery time rushes forward and does a somersault over Reno. As she lands on her right leg she brings her left leg up and karate chops Reno in the back of his injured leg. Cloud runs forward next and swings his sword just barely nicking Reno's left arm. Reno again casts Pyramid but this time on Barret. Tifa works on freeing Barret while Cloud releases a barrage of slashes cutting Reno up pretty badly. Panting Reno stands up and casts barrier on himself just as Tifa comes rushing at him. Tifa manages to get a decent jab hitting Reno in the stomach sending him crashing to his knees. Barret aims and shoots at Reno catching him in his already injured leg._

_Suddenly the sound of rotor blades can be heard. Reno sighs in relief. 'just in time I haven't got much fight left in me.' "It's time," Reno says. With that simple statement he takes a flying leap off the pillar, towards the chopper. He's caught by Tseng who hauls him up and tosses him into the seat farthest from the door. While Tseng taunts the Avalanche members Rude gets up from the pilot seat and checks over Reno. "Tseng we need to get Reno medical attention quick," Rude states quietly as he maneuvers the chopper away from the pillar and towards the upper plate. "Think you can get out in time," is the last words Reno hears before he drifts into unconsciousness._

**A/n:**So ya i'd tell ya why i didn't update till now but thatd make this note longer than the story. The phone conversationw as suppose to be kind of like someone listening in on Reno if you didn't get that. so i couldn't put what his sister was saying. also umm i made Tseng with more emotion and nicer than i had originally intended too but well i had a change in heart abotu the guy. he's more like one of my own superiors this past summer, where he's funny and joking and willing to talk to you if you take the time. but he's willing to be a hard ass when needed. he was always trying to make something up to you if he thought he was in the wrong. neways ya next chapters started...but i dont know if i'm even gonna use what i've started cause it's just...that screwed up.

As usual plz review with critiques, flames, w/e you feel is neccesary.


	6. Chapter 6

Reno slowly opened his eyes to a world of white and pain. "Anyone get the plate of the truck that hit me?" Reno moaned as he grabbed his cranium. Soft chuckling ensued.

"Partner that was no truck that hit you. That was a big ass sword wielded by a certain Blonde fellow." Rude said.

"Rude, buddy, ole-pal o-mine, is that really you?" Reno questioned.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination brought on by a severe concussion," said Rude sarcastically.

"Oh" Reno looked down as if he actually believed it. Quickly he snapped his head back up "Well figment of my imaination could you give me a hand up? I got shit I need to get done."

"No! You're staying here. You've been given the day off." Rude replied.

"Ugh you know I can't sit around and do nothing. How bout I come with you ?You're filling out paperwork from the last mission right?" asked Reno hopefully, which was humerous considering how much he loathed paperwork.

"Actually I will be sparring with one of the recruits who just got promoted to Turk status." Rude replied.

"Lemme guess 'Lena? But wait a second… why? Oh shit! I'm going to be fired aren't I? Damn it Rude why? I dropped the plate like I was suppose to. I fought Avalanche as long as I could. Didn't they die under the plate? They couldn't have had time to escape." Reno said as he began to panic.

"Well Tsengs trying to reason with the President right now. Which is the only reason you're still employed and alive. But you know if the President gets his way you'll be fired." Rude said as he looked away. He never was one to sugar coat things.

Reno's eyes grew wide. "Fuck man, Tseng won't be able to talk sense into that fat asshole. You know that."

"I know but…hold on that's my phone." Rude said as he picked up his phone and answered it.

"Rude here…

The elevators?…

Yes sir." Hanging up Rude looks at Reno.

"You're ass may have just been saved. Elena and I are to go to the elevators and monitor them. Apparently Cloud and his gang infiltrated the building and are using the elevators. Stupid plan of action really if you ask me." Rude said.

"Ah good. If you get a chance tell him when my injuries heal, I'm going to kick his ass 'kay?" Reno grinned.

Rude shook his head and replied. "Just make sure you're still alive to kick his ass partner." Rude headed towards the exit that would take him to the elevators after saying this.

"It'll take more than President John Shinra to take me down." whispered Reno.

Reno really didn't feel like sitting in bed all day long. He took a quick glance around the little room and determined that he'd been locked in the medical ward.

'locking me in huh? They musta known I wouldn't stay in here. Gah I hate them!' Reno thought. Sighing he stood up and began pacing around the room trying to figure out how he'd get out of the little predicament he was in. Some time later a tray was brought in to him. It consisted of mashed potatoes, peas and steak.

After polishing off his dinner Reno set the tray aside and flopped down onto the bed. As she was staring at the ceiling, his door opened again. In walked the person Reno wanted to see the least in the world.

"Hey Reno! I told you, if you screwed up again, you'd regret it." snarled President Shinra.

Glaring Reno retorted, "I dropped the damn plate, as you told me too. Fuck I even killed Cissnei as ordered. How in the Fucking hell do you call that screw up, you Bastard?"

"Now, now calm down or I have you killed. I said you were being PUNISHED. You actually carried out your own punishment when you dropped the plate. You see you're dear old sister was in the 7th Heaven when the plate dropped. Even though you called her and told her to leave, she didn't have time to get out." Grinned the President.

Reno's face crumpled at this news. "No way, I…I told her, she can't be…" stuttered Reno.

Smirking the President turns to leave, "You're officaly off duty until tomorrow. After all, what kind of boss would I be, if I didn't give you sufficient time to grive?" With that the President slammed the door closed and headed back to his office.

Reno sat on the hospital bed and stared listlessly at the wall. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind. 'I told her to get out. Why the fuck didn't she leave? I did this. I'm the reason both my parent's died all those years ago. Now I'm the reason for both my sister's deaths. I killed all those slum people too. Some I probably even knew, having grown up in sector 8. All those children are dead because of me…' Just then Reno's cell went off dragging him away from his thoughts.

"Reno here…

Tseng?

Ya I talked to the prez. What a fucking prick.

Wait what? I got a mission tomorrow?

In Junon? Isn't that where the V.P. is?

O.. o.k. gotcha."

Reno then hung up and just as he was doing so the emergency system began going off. Reno jumped out of bed, found his turk suit and tossed it on. He then rushed off towards the President's office. He may have the day off but emergencies took [riority. His job was to protect the President and Vice President at all costs. It didn't matter if he hated them or not.

* * *

A/N: Woot updated!urmm kinda filler chapter really and i think the next one will be too but the following one will not be.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: omg i am srry i havent update but between work scheduling me 10 days in a row, visiting family (who live 6 hours a way) x-mas shopping, and many other things i just havent had a chance to update. :( here's a nice long chapter to make up for it. tho it's kinda tedious to get through. o well hopefully the next chapter will be better.

* * *

_Reno sprinted out of the medical ward to the stairwell. He was on the 58__th__ floor so it didn't make sense to wait for the elevator to him. He climbed the two flights of stairs to the 60__th__ floor. From there he ran to the stairwell that would take him to the President's floor._

_Upon reaching the 70__th__ floor he passed his keycard through the doors security system and opened the door. His eyes grew wide at the scene before him._

_The President of Shinra lay face down in a pool of his own blood. A trail of blood lead up to his desk as well. Still more blood trailed out towards the balcony. Yet even more blood was splattered on the wall behind the President. Eyes flicking back to the now dead President, Reno saw a large ass sword protruding from the President's back._

_Cheering on the inside Reno decided he needed to follow the trail of blood to the balcony and see what damage was done out there. 'I shouldn't be cheering really, my boss was just offed.' thought Reno. 'Hey my boss was just fucking offed! Thank Gaia. Whoever the Fuck did this I need to thank em.' _

_By this time Reno had reached the balcony and nearly stumbled over a cute little blonde girl. "Oh Shit! Sorry Elena" Reno said while trying to suppress the joy he was still feeling over the fact that the President of their company was currently lying dead in a pool of his own blood._

"_Reno, most men would appear to be a little more upset about his boss lying dead in a pool of his own blood and the Vice President badly injured just feet away." Came Tseng's silky smooth voice._

"_Huh? Oh sorry boss I just couldn't stand the fat ass bast…What the Fuck! Rufus! What in the hell happened to Rufus?!?!" Reno shouted. He actually liked the Vice President. They both suffered at the hands of the late John Shinra. _

"_You know, had to make sure the fat bastard was really dead and not bluffing." Joked Rufus._

_Laughing Reno replied, "Glad to see you can still joke sir. But, really what happened?"_

_Growing solemn Rufus said, "Avalanche was here. I fought that Blonde haired guy. He's fucking tough. No wonder you were taken out earlier. You were fighting like three of them too."_

"_Thanks for the reminder sir. I love being reminded of how I got my ass handed to me." Reno grumbled. "Oh look theres the chopper for Rod to take you back to Junon and get those injuries fixed."_

_Tseng interjected, "No Reno. You will take the President back to Junon. You know that was you're next mission anyways. Looking after the President."_

"_Awe Tseng that doesn't start until tomorrow. It's still Rod's turn." Reno complained._

"_I'm right here you know. I'm so glad to know you all, love to be around me so much." growled Rufus._

"_Enough. Reno there's no point sending Rod over in a chopper just to have you fly out tomorrow and take over. It's only for 2 weeks then it's my turn. Hell I'll even give you a week's vacation with Rude and Elena right after." Tseng offered._

"_Fine whatever." Reno mumbled. He then helped Rufus in the chopper which had landed and Rod had climbed out by this time. _

"_Alright see you in two weeks time Reno. Oh and don't you dare let Rufus out of your sight. Avalanche could still be after him." commanded Tseng. Sighing Reno climbed into the pilot's seat of the chopper and took off. _

"_Look Rufus it's not that I dislike you. Your actually a cool guy. It's just I can't stand those fucking meetings. I mean I sit there the entire time and I already know what's going on. They're just briefings for you anyhow. I've usually sat through the meeting at least one other time with your damned father." Reno attempted to explain why he hated the assignment of being Rufus's bodygaurd._

"_Ah but my father is no longer around Reno. I do not expect you to be in the same room as me anymore. So long as you answer your phone when I call, you can be within a 10 block radius of me. You forget I hated being watched as much as you hated the meetings." Rufus replied hissing a bit in pain._

"_Seriously! Hot damn then I can't wait to get to Junon." cheered Reno._

"_well the first day you will have to go to meetings I was suppose to be going to but will be unable to attend… Don't give me that look I will be stuck in the hospital I'm sure." Rufus informed Reno._

" '_kay so one day of meetings that's like what 2 meetings?" questioned Reno._

"_Well it was suppose to be three but I'm sure with the new state of affairs it'll be more like five or six." Rufus said smirking. "Then you are to report everything that happened at the meeting to me."_

_Reno shuddered. "Oh look there's Junon now Rufus. We'll get you to them doctors and maybe I won't have to attend those damned meetings."_

_Upon landing Rufus was rushed off to the emergency room while Reno followed slowly behind. He'd spend the night in the emergency room he was sure and the following day at meetings._

_Just as Reno anticipated he spent the night in emergency room. He wasn't really concerned for Rufus's health after all they'd talked from Midgar to Junon so he figured he'd take a nap or something. Unfortunately for him sleep wouldn't come._

'_God damn it all. Every fucking time I close my god damned eyes I see myself at the pillar. Sure I didn't actually push the button that made the pillar fall, that had been Tseng. But shit I was the decoy. The fucking one everyone's going to think pushed the button.' These thoughts and many other ran through his head all night long._

_Eventually morning came and Reno stood up from the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. "Well shit that was the worst night ever." he complained as he cracked his back. Reno's alarm on his phone decided to go off just then reminding him he had his first meeting to attend in Rufus's place._

'_Meeting with Captain pain. Something about the Junon military updates I think.' thought Reno as he headed towards the Military base. Reaching the elevator he flashed his Shinra I.D. and headed up. He reached the meeting room just in time for the meeting._

"_Where's Vice President Rufus?" asked Captain Pain gruffly._

"_Actually it's President Rufus now. And he was unable to attend today's meeting due to prior engagements. Therefore he sent me in his place. I will fill him in on the details afterwards." Reno replied while trying not to look put off by the gruffness in the captains voice._

"_President now? So you damn Turks couldn't even protect President Shinra huh? Where the fuck were you? Never mind it doesn't matter we got things to do." growled Captain Pain._

_Reno glared he really wanted to kick the captain's ass seeing as how he was technically this guys superior. The only person in soldier higher than Reno was Heidegger himself. Amazingly he held his tongue and suffered through the endless meeting. _

_Captain Pain babbled on and on about how much it cost to keep the base running, the price of weapons, how the newest members of soldier were so damned weak willed bladdy bladdy blah. Seriously what did he care that this soldier died due to Mako poisoning or that soldier died because he couldn't be adequately trained because the soldier budget was only 10 billion gil a month. 'Fuck the Turk budget is only 7 billion a month.' thought Reno. _

_Eventually the meeting was over and Reno all but ran out of the conference room glad to be out of there. Then he remembered he had to go back in 20 minutes for the meeting with Alexander. He'd be hearing all about the goings on in Corel. 'Ah well Alexander's a Turk so at least it'll be more enjoyable. Reno decided he might as well stay in the conference room he only had 5 minutes anyways until Alexander would be there._

_At exactly the designated time Alexander showed up. He was a bit surprised to see Reno there and not Rufus, if his wide eyes was anything to go by. Again Reno explained that Rufus had stuff to do and he'd fill him in later. Grinning Alexander nodded and proceeded to bore Reno with details about Corel._

_After Alexander was done and had left Reno sat down in a chair and stretched. He had like 1 hour before his meeting with Tegwin and what was going on in Wutai. Alexander had been a real bore and Reno had found himself nearly nodding off. 'Gods that guy could give Tseng a run for his money in boring lectures.' thought Reno. _

_After about 45 minutes Tegwin showed up. She didn't seem a bit surprised to see Reno there. He supposed Alexander had caught up with her. Tegwin ran to Reno and gave him an affectionate hug. "So how've you been Reno? It's been what four months since I've seen you last?' Tegwin launched right into asking how things were going._

"_Eh I've been better. Specially with all these boring lectures. Gods did you know Alexander could give Tseng a run for his money as far as boring lectures go?" Reno replied._

_Tegwin snorted at this. "Ya well sit back cause now I get to tell you all about Wutai." And with that Tegwin launched into a rather animated speech about how Wutai had the absolute greatest bars to go to and how peaceful the little town was. She continued to say that Lord Godo decided to let his daughter go out on her own for a while to experience life outside of Wutai._

_Eventually Tegwin too, was done with her report and she ran off to whatever little Inn she was staying at. Reno growing hungry decided he would head out and find a nice little restaurant to eat at. After finding a decent restaurant and placing an order Reno relaxed. It was nearing 3 o'clock and he didn't have to meet Heidegger until 5 o'clock._

_After eating Reno took a walk around the Junon military base. It'd been a while since he'd been there so re-familiarizing himself with the place wasn't a bad idea. At about 4:30 Reno decided to head back to the meeting room. Heidegger was almost always late but, if he happened to be early, well suffice to say Reno better be there. Of course the fat bastard wasn't there so Reno was left alone with his thoughts._

'_Why couldn't some other asshole be giving this meeting? Heidegger hates my guts. He was the one who tried to keep me from the position field commander. Luckily for me Veld was never a push over. By the time Veld had defected and Tseng had become first in command I'd proven my worth. I'm second-in-command and still Heidegger hates me. Perhaps it's because I'm always antagonizing his precious soldiers.' Reno thought. _

_That's when aforementioned fat bastard decided to walk in. 'Well done only ten minutes late' Reno thought to himself as he stood and sloppily saluted Heidegger._

"_Don't the teach you how to salute properly Turk?" spat out Heidegger._

"_Don't….umm well sir, I am just a Turk after all." Reno caught himself just before he asked if they taught soldiers how to be on time._

"_Nice save Turk. Let's get this damn meeting over already. I got a dinner date in about half an hour and haven't got the time for the likes of you." growled Heidegger._

"_I'll bet you do, you fat asshole" Reno said under his breath. _

"_What was that Turk?!" Heidegger howled._

_Reno looked up at Heidegger and said with a 100% innocent look on his face, "I'll bet you do, you fat asshole."_

"_I think you're forgetting your place Turk!" Heidegger ground out. Heidegger then launched into a very heated speech about how Reno should respect those with higher ranks than him and if he were a member of soldier he'd be flogged. _

_At this point Reno quit listening and went back into his own thoughts. 'Bastard prolly thinks I'm still listening. Oh well least this is more entertaining than a boring old meeting. I wonder if Roz's gonna be as entertaining as Tegwin or as dull as Alexander.'_

_A sudden knock at the door caused Heidegger to stop rambling and Reno to jolt out of his thoughts. The door opened and in stepped Rosalind. "Umm I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were still conversing. I really cant wait my flight leaves back to midgar in about 2 hours." she said timidly._

_Huffing Heidegger glared at Reno. "Don't think the President won't hear about your insubordination."_

"_I'm counting on it" Reno said with a grin._

_After Heidegger had left Rosalind sighed, "Reno now what did you do? I heard his ranting half way down the hall."_

"_Ah so you thought you'd save me a lecture? Thanks Roz. I did nothing out of the ordinary for the record. I called him a fat asshole. I thought I was being polite to be honest. Although he wasn't actually meant to of heard it, then when asked I just couldn't help myself. It kinda, sorta, mighta, slipped my mind that he is soldier and has mako enhanced hearing same as the rest of 'em."_

_Laughing Rosalind said, "Only you would have the guts to say that to his face. Oh yea before I forget I typed up the briefing for you. Figured you'd enjoy one less elcture anyhow."_

_Pumping his fist in the air Reno cheered, "No more lectures! It's no wonder why you're my favorite subordinate right after Rude."_

_Chuckling Roz said, "No that'd be Teggy. Anyways I have to go catch my flight and you need to make sure Rufus hasn't died of boredom._

"_Rufus die of boredom? What bout me? I had to sit through Captain Pain in my ass, and Xander. Not to mention Heidegger, but that actually was kinda fun." Reno pouted._

"_Get going or I WILL lecture you on the terrorists." Rosalind warned._

_Reno huffed but rushed out of the room. There was no way in hell he was going to be lectured again._

_Reno arrived at Rufus's hospital floor (A/N: yes he got an entire floor to himself) about 10 minutes to 7._

"_Ah there you are Reno. I heard you had some interesting meetings. Captain Pain was upset with your insubordination. Until I reminded him he was your subordinate and he was actually the one being insubordinate. Then Heidegger.." At this Rufus started to chuckle, "Heidegger was ranting at me about you. I never seen him so riled up."_

"_Well Captain Pain in my ass is an idiot and Heidegger can stuff it." grumbled Reno._

_Sighing Rufus merely said, "Please be better behaved around Heidegger. I really hate hearing him more than I have too. Anyways enough business you can tell me about the meetings tomorrow. Tonight I want to get you shit faced."_

_Reno eyed Rufus warily, "I can't drink I'm on duty. Tseng would have my ass. Technically I'm on duty for the next two weeks."_

"_Fine then I order you to get smashed." Rufus replied simply. "You can't refuse a direct order from me anyways."_

"_But who'll get us back to your quarters safely?" Reno asked._

"_We'll take a taxi." Refus replied easily._

_With that being said Reno had no other arguments and he headed off with Rufus._

_

* * *

_

A/N: hehe i so loved writing Heidegger and Reno, i had quite a bit more written between the two but i cut it out. it was mostly unneeded stuff anyways. I also have a portion of the next chapter written, not that that means much, but hey we get to see Reno smashed next chapter yay! and how bout coping with a hangover at work? those are always fun. *ahem* not that i have ever done that *innocent smile*

yes i did put in the bc turks, sorta. they're basically just info gathers and you wont see much of em, if at all anymore. maybe teggy since she is the Wutai info gatherer and we all know Reno goes to Wutai.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, the songs mentioned in this chapter or anything in this story actually.**

* * *

Rufus insisted on drinking in a rundown bar in lower Junon. He'd said something about being sick of the higher classy bars.

Reno being unable to talk Rufus out of his insanity had forced Rufus to at least change his clothes. Instead Rufus now sported black cargo pants, a white tank top, and a worn black leather coat. to complete the outfit he wore a black bandana Rambo style on his forehead. Rufus for some reason had wanted to wear a red one but Reno had refused point blank. He'd said red signified a particular gang where as black was neutral. The idea afterall was for Rufus to look like he belonged to a gang but not any particular one. Reno really didn't feel like getting into a gang fight.

Reno had dressed in a similar fashion only instead of the bandana he kept his goggles. Rufus had tried talking him into wearing a bandana as well but Reno flat out refused saying the goggles were a part of him.

Reno had also allowed Rufus to keep his gun so long as he hid it in his cargo pants. He himself kept his Electro-mag rod in it's collapsed form in his leather coat. After all Lower Junon bars were known to be quite dangerous. Actually most bars in Junon were dangerous because soldier got rowdey or because of gangs.

Arriving at the bar Reno chose a table in the corner and sat with his back to the wall so he could see what was going on all around him. Rufus took the seat across from Reno. He trusted Reno enough to have his back should the need arise.

A waitress appeared minutes later to take their drink orders. "I'll 'ave a scotch on the rocks n' 'ell 'ave a martini yo." Reno said as he sent a smirk in Rufus's direction. Nodding the waitress left.

Rufus quirked an eyebrow, "What's with the accent?"

Shrugging Reno replied, "When I'm around people 'ho are from the same background as me, it kinda slips out. 'Sides it 'elps me blend in more. Slum rats like me can tell when someone desn't belong yo."

"You're not a slum rat Reno. I suppose though to avoid unwanted attention I'll keep everything on the down low. Word." with that Rufus struck a funny punk pose.

"Ugh Rufus!" Reno groaned.

Laughing Rufus replied, "Relax I was kidding.

Seconds later the waitress returned with their drinks and chuckling to herself. "Here's your drinks. And uh honey, if I were you I seriously would not do that ever again unless you want to get beat up." Next she turned to Reno, "You are a complete hottie" and with a wink she was gone.

Reno laughed at Rufus and chugged his drink. "I'll be back I wanna get a 'ole bottle yo."

Rufus waved him away with a wave of his hand.

45 minutes later

"So why'd ya wanna come out and get drunk you're still on your first drink. You've barely even sipped it yo."

"I never said I wanted to get drunk. I said I wanted you to come drinking with me. Although you'll be drunk far before me. I'm surprised you're not drunk yet actually. You know I never actually saw you drunk before." Rufus said almost to himself.

" 'eh takes a lot to get me drunk. I prolly would 'ave let myself at the company party last year but I was on duty. Thank the gods I stayed sober! 'ho knew Tseng made such an amusing drunk yo." Reno snorted as he downed his 5th glass.

Chuckling Rufus said, "or that he actually knew the lyrics to 'We're Walking on Sunshine' and 'Living La Vida Loca'."

"Too bad 'e couldn't sing to save 'is life yo." Reno laughed as he sipped at his 6th shot.

Frowning Rufus began to think. 'Reno's been acting off all night. It was far to easy to get him to come out drinking. Now he's drinking an unhealthy amount…urmm not that any amounts healthy actually. 6 drinks in an hour could damage someone.'

"What's eating you Reno? We're only an hour in and already you've drank as much as you normally would in an entire nights time." Rufus questioned.

Sighing Reno set his now empty glass aside. "Guess I'm just celebrating the demise of you're dad yo." He replied.

"There's more to it than that. You've looked troubled ever since we left Midgar." Rufus pointed out.

Shaking his head Reno replied "It's nothing yo."

"Now come on you can tell me what's eating you." Rufus pressed.

Looking Rufus squarely in the eyes Reno reiterated, "It's nothing yo!"

Holding up his hands in mock surrender Rufus said, "Fine, but if you feel the need to talk, please know I'm here.

A silence then passed over the two. It was interrupted a short time later by the waitress coming back to see if either needed anything.

"I'll take another martini thank you." Rufus replied while smiling at the waitress.

"I'll 'ave some water yo."Reno piped up.

"Sure thing cutie." The waitress said with another wink thrown Reno's way.

After the waitress had left Rufus looked at Reno and asked, "Why's she after you and not me? She's kind of hot and I wouldn't mind tapping that."

Reno snorted while trying to hold back a surprised look from hearing Rufus speak like that. "You're drinking a martini for starters. Also us slum rat pick up 'ho don't belong yo."

Rufus shook his head. It really was to bad she was hot. "You want her then?"

Reno just smiled as the waitress returned. She was bright red and after quickly setting the drinks down she hurried off.

"Not 'er. I got a woman 'ere in Junon. Pertty lil' thing. Rule number 1 with womem. If you 'ave more n' one make sure they'll never meet, yo." Reno smirked at Rufus.

"So true" Rufus grinned back.

"What do you want yo?" Reno asked the man who had slunk up to the table behind Rufus.

"My buddies 'n I were wondering why in the hell you were impersonating the Flying eagles." the man snarled.

"impersonate…?" began Reno. It was then he took in the guys clothes. He too wore cargo pants, a white tank top, and a leather coat. Atop his head sat a pair of goggles.

You're shitting me right yo?" Reno asked.

"No." with that the man threw a punch at Rufus's head. Rufus had ducked and Reno jumped up from the table grabbing the man's arm as it sailed towards his head. He then twisted the man's arm and sent him crashing through the table.

The man's friends had stood and joined the fight at this time as well. Rufus landed a rather nice roundhouse kick to a young man with dark brown hair. Within minutes all hell broke loose in the bar. You couldn't even tell who was fighting who anymore. At one point Rufus very nearly clocked Reno upside the head with a chair. Reno wasn't quite sure how Rufus had confused him with someone else as he was the only one with fiery red locks in the bar.

About 20 minutes into the fight the Junon police finally made an appearance. Rufus and Reno had ducked out of the bar undetected. If Rufus were caught at a bar brawl the paparazzi would have a field day. It had nothing to do with the fact Tseng woull kill Reno.

"That was fun yo!" Reno exclaimed.

"Reno you don't need that damned accent anymore." Rufus pointed out frowning.

"Oh yeeah I kinda forget ya know. Cause it's so natural for me n' all." Reno explained.

"Forget it we need to return home. I need to be up at 700 hours tomorrow, which means you do too." Rufus smirked. Reno just groaned and they headed off to Rufus's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **i was going to originally pick a specific accent for Reno's slum accent but decided better of it. I'll let you interpert it as you would like to. Yo was added to show his manner of speaking is a lot choppier. i don't normally put yo on but it works to show the difference when he speaks differently.

As for the 6 shots in 1 hour, it's entirely possible. (tho i dunno you might be tipsy) Not healthy at all and i wouldn't suggest it but it's possible. I actually had 6 in 1/2 an hour...but ya lemme tell you i couldn't stand let alone see straight. so lesson here is drinking to get drunk is bad kiddies. (tho don't worry Reno'll be fine as you'll see next chapter)

I apologize for getting this up so late i really haven't got much of an excuse. it's been written for 2 weeks or so now, i just didn't get a chance to type it up. i blame it on stress at work even tho really i'm just lazy.

one last note. this chapter came out far different than i had originally planned. i had it all mapped out in my head but alas per usual when i went to write it down, my hand had a mind of it's own. Thusly you got this. Tho this is like the third way i wrote it as well. Tis also the longest. :P

_please feel free to critique, flame or leave a nice review. i wont be upset from critiques or flames. tho nice reviews will get a nice freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. ;)_

_updated for minor spelling errors. cut me some slack please i ten to post at 2 a.m. or so.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: **omg when I was spell checking (yes I did spell check for once) Hojo came up and it asked if I meant hobo. Dunno why but I found that humorous. Don't blame me blame the lateness of the hour. And yay i wasn't going to be able to update this until April due to the fact i couldn't get my computer connected to the net so instead i went out n bought a flash drive. i figure i'll use it for other stuff anyways so why not.

* * *

Reno awoke the next morning to loud banging noises coming from the kitchen. Groaning Reno rolled over and checked the time on his phone, 6:30 a.m. Letting out another loud groan Reno dragged himself out of bed. The incessant banging was beginning to grate on his nerves. Inwardly grinning to himself, Reno made his way to the kitchen. He knew exactly what Rufus was trying to pull.

Stepping into the kitchen Reno gave Rufus a giant smile as he said, "Sorry, Rufus, no hangover, so go head and make all the noise you'd like."

"How the hell do you not have a hangover? You drank an entire bottle of scotch to yourself!" Rufus exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ya, but, I can't get hangovers, no matter how much I drink. I have Mako in my blood and…" Reno began explaining.

"Wait a minute! You have mako in your blood? When'd Hojo experiment on you? Why wasn't I told?" Asked Rufus somewhat frantically.

Chuckling Reno said, "Calm down, bring that food you made over here and I'll tell ya how it happened."

Placing a plate of steaming eggs and bacon in front of Reno and a second in his spot Rufus sat down. "I suppose you know that when a Mako reactor malfunctions, Mako is released into the air and the earth right?" Reno began.

Sighing in exasperation Rufus replied, "Yes, Everyone knows that but…"

"Shush I just need to make sure that you know everything about the situation otherwise there'll be no use explaining it to you. You must also know then that soldiers, often times are dispersed to deal with malfunctions, while Turks deal with the ones that explode and consequently cause destruction." Reno continued.

Rufus nodded not quite understanding what part of this he wasn't suppose to know, Reno was stating the obvious. Most of what Reno said the general public knew or suspected anyways.

"So you also know that rookie Turks are sent to Mako explosions. This way the chances of a Turk contracting Mako poisoning is drastically reduced." Reno said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rufus becoming exasperated.

"Calm down Rufus, because frankly that's not how it's been for five years, even if it's been recorded that way. Your dad and Hojo had suggested to Veld and later to Tseng that I be the first Mako enhanced Turk. Thankfully both Veld and Tseng refused their request. Seeing as how the Turks are their own department there wasn't a thing your dad or Hojo could do. Of course this didn't please your dad so he substituted. He sent me on every reactor mission there was, including the ones that only required soldiers to be dispatched. For soldier ones he claimed he couldn't trust the soldier being sent and wanted me specifically to watch them. Of course this was right around the time sephiroth went crazy so it had some merit. He also suddenly decided the rookies needed a senior Turk to go with them to an exploded reactor." Reno explained.

"So you got Mako enhanced from broken down reactors?" Rufus concluded. "Isn't that extremely dangerous."

Reno laughed at that as he replied. "I nearly fucking died! You know that one mission I was sent on? The solo one to Kalm? Ya I didn't go to Kalm, I was on 'injured leave' "

"Reno Turks don't really get injured leave. A cure materia is used and that's it." Rufus pointed out.

"Wasn't that kinda injured leave" mumble Reno looking slightly embarrassed.

Rufus looked confused for a second before it dawned on him, "you went insane didn't you?"

"Not insane! I got Mako poisoning and wasn't quite myself for about a week. Do you gotta be so damned blunt?" Reno said glaring.

"Yes, and that answers why you never did a mission report… for that mission anyways." Rufus replied smirking.

"You actually read those?!?" Reno asked shocked. "I thought they just gathered dust in the filing cabinets."

"I read most of the mission reports, especially the rookies or solo missions. I'm not as stupid as my father. And before you say anything I know some things are left out of the mission reports." Rufus responded.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that," Reno apologized.

"I read them so I know what's going on in my favorite department. It's also why I know not to team you with Alexander, or not to send Rude up to icicle." smirks Rufus.

"Heh ya I nearly fucking killed Xander. Don't forget you can't send Rod and Ros on vacation together anymore." Chuckled Reno.

"oh yes, especially not after that incident in Wutai. I thought we were going to have a second Wutain War on our hands" Rufus grinned.

"You're old man nearly had a heart attack when that Wutain women showed up on your doorstep asking for your hand in marriage." Reno continued gasping for air.

"To be fair she was rather toad like, and why Rod thought I would like her is beyond me." Rufus said in all seriousness. "Anyway we better get going, it's already 10 after 7. Heidegger is my first meeting and you've made me late, now he's going to rant at me again."

"I'll come with you," Reno offered.

"Why?" Rufus asked suspiciously.

"Cause I love pissing off the fat bastard," Reno replied honestly.

"Fine" Rufus conceded

When Rufus and Reno finally reached the conference room they were met by a seething Heidegger. "What got into your head Rufus?!?! You are 20 minutes late! If your father were…" Heidegger began ranting.

"But he's not. Furthermore Rufus is the President of Shinra and you need to show him your respect." said Reno coldly.

Heidegger turned to Reno, "you need to learn your place, this insubordination will not go unpunished." he said.

"Actually Heidegger I am promoting my three top Turks, Reno, Rude and Tseng. They now outrank everyone but myself. You will be answering to them from now on." Rufus smirked.

"Don't forget Laney. She was promoted a week ago to Turk." Reno piped up helpfully.

"oh yes and Elena too." Rufus added.

Heidegger visibly paled at this. "What the hell they'll run Shinra into the ground!"

"Heidegger either start the meeting or leave" Reno replied coldly and clearly enjoying his power over the general.

"Yes….Sir" Heidegger replied sourly.

The meeting finished with little else said by Reno. On the contrary he looked ready to fall asleep. "Well that was fun" Reno stated grinning, after Heidegger had waddled out of the conference room.

"I must agree I enjoyed telling that fat asshole off," Rufus concurred. "I do have another meeting coming up. Feel free to wander around Upper Junon, no need to have you falling asleep."

"Sure thing Sir." Reno said while giving a sloppy salute and leaving.

The following week and a half passed by mostly uneventfully. Preperations were made for the President's official inaugeration. The most interesting thing to happen all week would probably be the few times Reno ran into Heidegger.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days before the Presidential parade Rude, Tseng and the new Turk Elena showed up. For this Reno was glad. It's not that Reno didn't like Rufus it's just that Rufus was forever in meetings. It also meant that his long vacation was just around the corner. Reno hadn't had an actual vacation in his life. As an added bonus Rude would be joining him.

Perhaps during this vacation the nightmares Reno'd been having would leave as well. Rude was the perfect person to talk to about your problems. The man should have been a psychiatrist. He probably would have been to had he not met Reno. But thats another story.

Rufus probably would have listened to Reno, but the man had enough on his plate already. Between catching up on the things his father had refused to tell him about, Avalanche, Sephiroth, and those damned meetings, Rufus was being run ragged. Reno would deal until he was able to talk to Rude.

The morning of the parade found Reno sleeping in. The pills he took the night before having done their job overly well. When Reno finally did roll out of bed it was 10 o'clock in the morning. Groaning he threw on his rumpled suit from the night before and met up with the other Turks for brunch before their real work started.

"Reno you're late. That's not like you." commented Tseng.

"Eh sorry boss, I must have slept through the alarm." Reno replied sheepishly.

"Are you sure it wasn't the sleeping pills? I mean you took quite a few of them." Elena blurted out.

Groaning Reno countered, "You talk to much."

"Pills?" Tseng asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Reno sighed and replied, "I couldn't sleep last night 'kay? I knew I had to be at my best today so I took a handful of sleeping pills. No big deal."

"Reno, you're mako enhanced! You know better than taking anything not prescribed to you by YOUR DOCTOR Do you want a repeat of last time?" Tseng asked emphasizing the words your doctor.

"Last time?" asked Elena.

"Shut it Rookie." Reno said sulking.

"On that note, there's a poker game going on next door," Rude said. He didn't like the tension in the room and while he silently agreed with Tseng, he knew Reno would do what Reno wanted to do.

"Win big man" Reno said grinning.

"Dont I always?" Rude replied smiling.

"So bout that vacation...?" Reno began.

Tseng held up his hand, "Heidegger denied it, so it's a no go."

Reno outwardly laughed at this, "Didn't Rufus inform you? The Turks outrank Heidegger now, that includes the rookie. You have yours truly to thank."

Tseng gaped at this news. "How'd you manage...No wait don't tell me, I don't want to know. Yours and Rude's vacations is now approved, so long as you bring Elena along. You know new Turk's get a break following initiation so don't bother complaining."

Reno hurumphed and mumbled under his breath, "I never got a vacation." Tseng chose to ignore the grumbling.

"What happened last time with Reno?" Elena asked, "and why's he Mako enhanced while the rest of us aren't?"

Reno shot a deadly glare at Elena behind her back. Tseng noticing this stated bluntly, "That is something Reno will tell you IF he wants too."

Sensing someone behind him Reno asked, "What do you want?"

:What are the Turks doing here?" questioned a man in a soldiers suit.

That voice, it was one Reno was sure he'd never forget, but to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he decided to test this soldier. "The President feels safer just by having us Turks around." He said casually.

The soldier gave Reno a funny look and left the establishment. "Sir that was.." began Reno.

"Cloud Strife. I know" Tseng finished.

"But why'd you let him leave then?" Elena asked. Before either Reno ro Tseng could answer Rude came strolling in.

"Just saw Cloud, seems he likes poker games as well." Rude said while sitting in the stool next to Reno.

"Ya he was just here as well." Reno responded.

"Tseng, Sir, What are your orders?" Elena asked.

"Reno go find the President, stick to him like glue because he's your assignment until he boards the ship. The rest of us will keep tabs onCloud, but we will do so in an unseen manner, got it?" Tsen commanded.

"Sir, yes Sir." Elena responded as she hurried off. Rude nodded in Tsengs direction and followed Elena shortly after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno on the other hand took hi ssweet time, finishing off his coffee. He then gave a half salute to Tseng and slowly walked away. Tseng left shortly after, a look of deep concern on his face. He was extremely worried about Reno. He'd been acting a little off today.

Reno mumbled to himself as he struggled into a soldier suit. He would be pretending to be a soldier in the line of soldiers just in front of Rufus's float. It was the easiest way to protect Rufus without anyone knowing there was a Turk in the vicinity. He fit the bill right down to the Mako eyes.

The parade was completed with hardly any mishaps. He'd heard from Tseng about 3 soldiers and their captain who'd been late but that had been discretely dealt with. Soon the president was headed off to wherever he was going with Tseng, while Reno, Rude and Elena prepared a chopper for Wutai.

* * *

**A/N:** *peeps out of her lil whole* uh sorry for not updating. there's absolutely no reason for me not having this up. i won't make excuses. I do however have the next chapter written. let's hope i can get it posted rather quickly.

Please review/flame/critique whatever floats your boat. also check out my other story Saving Reno :P


	11. Chapter 11

Upon Arriving in Wutai the three Turks checked into the inn in town. The rest of the day was spent exploring Wutai since Elena had never been there before. That night found Reno lying awake well past the time Rude and Elena had gone to bed. He tossed and turned all night long. He finally fell asleep about 6 am.

Elena was the first to wake up at about 8. She decided she'd be nice and make breakfast for her to comrades. Rude came stumbling down the steps about 8:15, with Reno comming not even five minutes later.

"Reno you look like shit!" Rude commented.

"Couldn't sleep." Reno addmitted.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rude asked.

"Later" Reno answered with a meaningful look at Elena.

"Breakfast is ready" Elena said.

The three sat down to eat a breakfast of eggs, sausage, ham, bacon, toast and potatoes. "Mmmm Elena you're such a good cook" Reno complimented.

"Thank you." She replied, "So what are you two doing today?"

Reno and Rude looked at each othern and then in unison replied, "Climbing Da Chao."

Elena scrunched up her face and asked, "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Tradition" Rude stated simply.

"First day in Wutai is spentclimbing Da Chao, wheather you're working or on vacation. It cleanses the soul, supposedly." Reno elaborated.

"That's really insightful, especially comming from you, Reno." Elena said slightly surprised by the answer.

"I can be deep" Reno said pouting. "Plus as an added bonus there's this awesome cave up there, you've got to see it."

"Ok so Da Chao it is, We leaving now or what?" Elena asked.

"In a bit, can you pack a lunch for us all, while Rude and I get water in town for the hike." Asked Reno.

"Sure." Elena said.

"Ok Reno whats wrong? Don't say nothing because you hardly slept last night, you haven't eaten much of anything in the past couple of days and you took sleeping pills ealier this week. Now I'm not stopping you from that but you know what they can do to you." Rude said

"Remember my last mission?" Reno asked.

Rude nodded, "Sector 7."

Right well it's been bothering me ever since. All those people, all those families, I destroyed them all. My sister, I murdered my sister. What kind of brother, murders his sister for his job?" Reno asked.

"You didn't drop the platem remember. Tseng pressed the actual detonation button." Rud ereminded Reno.

"Oh cut the bullshit Rude. I didn't try to stop it. Ever heard of Guilty by association?" Reno answered. "I could have refused to have any par tin the mission, and got her the hell out of there."

"Then you'd both be dead Reno. Tseng would have dropped the plate either way. Tseng put his life on the line for you."

By this time the two had reached the store, They entered the store, bought the water, and then lef tin silence. They didn't want their conversation overheard by anyone in the store.

"But Rude I" began Reno.

"No buts, had you flat out refused the job more people would have been killed. Not only that but the impromptu phone call you made, probably saved a lot of people. You and I both know she probably tried to save as many people as she could, and that's why she didn't heed your warning and get out. She was busy saving everyone else." Rude said cutting Reno off.

"Wonderful thanks man, I'm the villain and she's the hero along with Avalanche." Reno said grimly.

"I won't lie Reno, you know that. You did tear up almost every family on Gaia, but had anyone else done it, the disaster would have been worse, because there wouldn't have been a warning." Rude said.

""Yeah but then Avalanche would be dead, the mission wouldn't of been botched and my sister would be alive" Reno rationalized.

"Avalanche would have gotten out somehow. They're sneaky little bastards." Rude said.

The two had finally reached the door to their room. Rud eopened it and they walked in continuing their conversation forgetting Elena was in the room.

"No Rude, they'd of been done in, and this mess would be over with. We'd be dealing with Sephiroth now, not him and Avalanche." Reno replied.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we'll never know now. What was it you told the rookie Turks after the Neblhiem cover up? I believe it went like this:

'The past is the past, ain't nothing you can do to change it. Ya just gotta keep moving forward 'cause otherwise you'll keep going crazy if you keep thinkin about what could have been. I think those were your exact words." Rude stated.

"I'm not thinking what could have been, I'm thinking about the awful thing I did." Reno said.

"No, you're thinking what could have been had you not done that awful thing." Elena stated. "If it helps I forgive you for what you did now that I know how sorry you are for dropping that plate.

"What's it matter if you forgive me? You didn't lose anyone in the incident, did you?" Reno spat out realizing Elena probably didn't know he wasn't the one who dropped the plate nor that he lost his sister at the same time, not that he'd tell her that.

"On the contrary, I lost my brother and his two daughters." Elena replied.

Reno's mouth dropped and had Rude's sunglasses been off you'd of seen his eyes bugging out.. "I...I didn't know, I'm sorry Elena. If it helps I...I killed my sister in that incident." Reno said sadly.

It doesn't help, just makes me feel bad for you, but thank you for your sympathy." Elena said.

Reno's face suddenly brightened a she said, "Let's forget this sad stuff, we got to climb Da Chao today," with that he grabbed the basket Elena had prepared and rushed out of the house with a bewildered Elena following. Rude followed close behind Elena with the water he and Reno hadjust bought.

"That's his way of saying he doesn't want to talk about this anymore with you, atleast for now. He'll open up again later. Although next time don't be sympathetic, Reno doesn't want sympathy he wants the truth, no matter how painful it may be." Rude said quietly to Elena.

Elena nodded and spent a rather enjoyable day at Da Chao. Reno's face lit up at the cave of flames. Elena enjoyed the view at the very top of the mountain and Rude enjoyed watching Reno enjoy himself for once.

The following dayw as spent shopping as it was Elena's turn to decide what to do. Although Reno chose where they ate. He took his comrads to a small authentic Wutain Restaurant.

Upon entering the hostess said, "Wutains and their guests only. We have no English menus."

"Not a problem, I'm Wutain and these are my guests." Reno replied in perfect Wutain. He didn't even have an accent. The hostess made a surprised face and led the trio to a table.

"You speakWutain?" Elena asked surprised.

"Course I do, so does Rude. As a Turk you have to speak a variety of languages. One of us will teach you when this whole Avalanche mess is over with. Tseng'll probably teach you." Reno said.

"Reno's actually Wutain, even though he doesn't look it. He's the one who taught me." Rude supplied.

Elena nodded still stunned. Reno was turning out to be chock full of surprises. She hoped she'd learn more about him on this vacation.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay an update at a semi reasonable time. :) now if only i could get it to be better. anyways feel free to review/critique/flame


End file.
